pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Style)
TheUltimateCartoonsFan98's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Rihanna *Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Disgust - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Anger - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Tom Allen (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Style) - Rihanna Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Style) - Lisa Simpson Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Style) - Grumpy Bear My Bad *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rihanna png hq by anime1991-d3lf4y6.png|Rihanna as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Sadness Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Disgust Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Anderson Category:TheUltimateCartoonsFan98 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG